HIV-1 (human immunodeficiency virus-1) infection remains a major medical problem, with an estimated 42 million people infected worldwide at the end of 2002. The number of cases of HIV and AIDS (acquired immunodeficiency syndrome) has risen rapidly. In 2002, ˜5.0 million new infections were reported, and 3.1 million people died from AIDS. Currently available drugs for the treatment of HIV include nine nucleoside reverse transcriptase (RT) inhibitors or approved single pill combinations (zidovudine or AZT (or Retrovir®), didanosine (or Videx®), stavudine (or Zerit®), lamivudine (or 3TC or Epivir®), zalcitabine (or DDC or Hivid®), abacavir succinate (or Ziagen®), Tenofovir disoproxil fumarate salt (or Viread®), Combivir® (contains -3TC plus AZT), Trizivir® (contains abacavir, lamivudine, and zidovudine); three non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors: nevirapine (or Viramune®), delavirdine (or Rescriptor®) and efavirenz (or Sustiva®), and eight peptidomimetic protease inhibitors or approved formulations: saquinavir, indinavir, ritonavir, nelfinavir, ainprenavir, lopinavir, Kaletra® (lopinavir and Ritonavir), and Atazanavir (Reyataz®). Each of these drugs can only transiently restrain viral replication if used alone. However, when used in combination, these drugs have a profound effect on viremia and disease progression. In fact, significant reductions in death rates among AIDS patients have been recently documented as a consequence of the widespread application of combination therapy. However, despite these impressive results, 30 to 50% of patients ultimately fail combination drug therapies. Insufficient drug potency, non-compliance, restricted tissue penetration and drug-specific limitations within certain cell types (e.g. most nucleoside analogs cannot be phosphorylated in resting cells) may account for the incomplete suppression of sensitive viruses. Furthermore, the high replication rate and rapid turnover of HIV-1 combined with the frequent incorporation of mutations, leads to the appearance of drug-resistant variants and treatment failures when sub-optimal drug concentrations are present (Larder and Kemp; Gulick; Kuritzkes; Morris-Jones et al. Schinazi et al; Vacca and Condra; Flexner; Berkhout and Ren et al. (Ref. 6-14)). Therefore, novel anti-HIV agents exhibiting distinct resistance patterns, and favorable pharmacokinetic as well as safety profiles are needed to provide more treatment options.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/066,745, filed Feb. 25, 2005 (claiming the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. Nos. 60/635,231 filed Dec. 10, 2004 and 60/553,320 filed Mar. 15, 2004, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) discloses a class of compounds (or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof) of the formula:

wherein:
X is C or N with the proviso that when X is N, R1 does not exist;
W is C or N with the proviso that when W is N, R2 does not exist;
V is C;
R1 is hydrogen, methoxy or halogen;
R2 is hydrogen;
R3 is methoxy or heteroaryl, each of which may be independently optionally substituted with one substituent selected from G; wherein heteroaryl is triazolyl, pyrazolyl or oxadiazolyl;
E is hydrogen or a pharmaceutically acceptable mono or bis salt thereof;
Y is selected from the group consisting of

R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15, R16, R17 are each independently H or methyl, with the proviso that not more than two of R10-R17 are methyl;
R18 is selected from the group consisting of C(O)-phenyl, C(O)-pyridinyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, napthyridinyl, pthalazinyl, azabenzofuryl and azaindolyl, each of which may be independently optionally substituted with from one to two members selected from the group consisting of methyl, -amino, —NHMe, —NMe2, methoxy, hydroxymethyl and halogen;
D is selected from the group consisting of cyano, S(O)2R24, halogen, C(O)NR21R22, phenyl and heteroaryl; wherein said phenyl or heteroaryl is independently optionally substituted with one to three same or different halogens or from one to three same or different substituents selected from G; wherein heteroaryl is selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl and oxadiazolyl;
A is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, pyridinyl, furyl, thienyl, isoxazolyl and oxazolyl wherein said phenyl, pyridinyl, furyl, thienyl, isoxazolyl and oxazolyl are independently optionally substituted with one to three same or different halogens or from one to three same or different substituents selected from G;
G is selected from the group consisting of (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)alkenyl, phenyl, hydroxy, methoxy, halogen, —NR23C(O)—(C1-6)alkyl, —NR24R25, —S(O)2NR24R25, COOR26 and —CONR24R25; wherein said (C1-6)alkyl is optionally substituted with hydroxy, dimethylamino or one to three same or different halogen;
R26 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and (C1-6)alkyl;
R20, R21, R22, R23, R24, R25 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-6)alkyl and —(CH2)nNR27R28;
n is 0-6; and
R27 and R28 are each independently H or methyl.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/066,745 also specifically discloses the compound

There exists a need for different forms of the compound 1-benzoyl-4-[2-[4-methoxy-7-(3-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-1-[(phosphonooxy)methyl]-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-c]pyridin-3-yl]-1,2-dioxoethyl]-piperazine (IUPAC name: (3-((4-benzoylpiperazin-1-yl)(oxo)acetyl)-4-methoxy-7-(3-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-c]pyridin-1-yl)methyl dihydrogen phosphate), salts and solvates thereof, since the different forms may have different physical and/or chemical properties. There is also a need to produce a stable form of 1-benzoyl-4-[2-[4-methoxy-7-(3-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-1-[(phosphonooxy)methyl]-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-c]pyridin-3-yl]-1,2-dioxoethyl]-piperazine, salts and solvates thereof for long term storage etc. There is also a need for reliable and reproducible methods for the manufacture, purification, and formulation to permit its feasible commercialization.